


The Wolf and The Warrior

by pancakes_are_awesome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CharmingWarrior Brotp, CharmingWolf Brotp, F/F, Love Triangles, Merida and Belle and Emma help her out, Merida/Belle/Emma/Mulan Friendship, Mulan dosen't know what to do, Multi, Red is mad and doesn't know what to do, RedSnow Friendship, Snow and Charming help their "little sister" out, Take place in the Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_are_awesome/pseuds/pancakes_are_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Red have been traveling around the Enchanted Forest for almost a month now. The two have grown close, very close. They don't know what they are but they know their feelings go beyond friendship. But will things change when the citizen of Storybrooke appear in the Enchanted Forest, bringing back old friends and old love. What will happen between the Wolf and the Warrior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Some changes I might add to this story are; 
> 
> Henry won't be as innocent, cause let's be honest, the kid is fifthteen (Jared’s age) and what fifthteen year old doesn't know about things like sex, drugs, curse words, and social media. Also what fifthteen year old isn't dirty minded. 
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to have OutlawQueen. I just don't get the pairing, but that is for a different conversation. 
> 
> Also, just because I won't have OQ doesn't mean I won't have CaptainSwan because I like/understand them together. Yes, I am a SQ shipper who likes CS, sue me. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do with Rumbelle yet cause I still after all these years absolutely completely don't like them together. 
> 
> Red will also be able to turn at will and not just on a full moon.
> 
> That's about it for now. Hope you guys enjoy the story.

The two have set up camp on the outskirts of what used to be Snow’s castle. They had gone hunting, had their tent up (a going away present from Merida), and had a fire going. It was like any other day for the two.

Red sat by the fire silently watching Mulan as she skinned the doe they had caught. Mulan had taken off her armor and was left in a black undershirt and her pants. Her hair was pulled back out of her face into a ponytail. There was a look of concentration across her face, eyebrows slightly pulled together and bottom lip jutting out just a bit.

“Why do you insist on staring?” Mulan asked, pulling Red from her thoughts. Red got up from her spot, “Because you're beautiful.”

Mulan’s cheeks became flushed. Comments like these were often directed at the beautiful Asian from Red. She couldn't help it, her brain rarely had control over her mouth. But it's not like it this was unusual.

About a week or so ago, Red and Mulan had been walking through the forest when they had suddenly heard a howl. Red instantly became excited and turned to Mulan.

“Did you hear that?? There's another wolf out here!” Out of complete joy and excitement Red had grabbed Mulan and kissed her, right on the lips.

They had some silent agreement not to speak about it. But ever since that day things have been different between the two, walking closer together, occasional holding of the hands, kisses on the cheek that are probably way too close to the mouth to be ‘just friends’ kisses. Still they never spoke about it.

Later that night after the two had ate their fare share of venison, they poured water onto the fire and laid on the ground looking at the stars. Mulan was pointing out constellations and telling Red the story behind them.

“And that one is the Huntress. She was an immortal hunter of the goddess Artemis. Legend says that her goddess had been captured by the titan Atlas. The Huntress, against her orders, went looking for the goddess. When she finally found her, she was able to set her free but at the highest cost, her own life. As a thank you Artemis had put her in the sky to be immortal forever.” Mulan turned her head to see Red already staring at her.

“You're a great storyteller.” Red complemented. Mulan could feel Red’s breath on her lips. “Thanks.” Brown met green and nothing else seemed to matter.

Slowly, the two leaned in. Mulan stopped mere centimeters from Red's face, “Are you sure?” Instead of answering Red leaned in closing the gap between the two.

Mulan swears her heart stopped when Red's pushed their lips together.

The kiss was slow, like any other first kiss. Red had her hand on Mulan’s cheek, while Mulan had her hand on Red's waist. Eventually, they pulled apart.

“Red will you my girlfriend?” Mulan asked, barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe that kiss actually happened. Now, that it's over Mulan knew what was going to happen. She would ask Red out, Red would say ‘no, she didn't feel the same’, and then Mulan would have to leave due to another broken heart.

“Yes.” Red whispered back Mulan lay there shocked,

“What?” Red giggled, “I said yes. I'll be your girlfriend.”

“Wait, really?” Mulan asked one more time to be sure she heard correctly.

Red shook her head, laughing lightly. “Yes Mulan, I'll be your girlfriend.”

A smile crept onto Mulan's face. She leaned into Red again. Red's lips tasted like a mix between venison and strawberries, which was surprisingly pleasant. As the two continued to kiss, Red rolled them over so Mulan was laying on her back and Red was straddling her. Red also took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. Her tongue entered Mulan's mouth and she swears she died and went to heaven.

The two had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen. But Red soon kissed Mulan again.

“We should stop, we have to get up early tomorrow.” Mulan said between kisses.

Red pulled back and got off of Mulan. “You're right.” She said as she had for the tent.

“Wait, up!” Mulan quickly got up and followed Red.

That was the beginning of their relationship.

~~ 2 Weeks Later~~

It’s been a month and three weeks since they left DunBroch. In those past several weeks the two have become best friends, and more. The two have been officially dating for only two weeks but an outsider would have thought they have been together for years.

They had a routine. In the mornings the two would wake up next to each other, Mulan ready to start the day and Red trying to convince her to stay in bed (to which Mulan would say yes because she can’t say no to Red’s pleading green eyes). Then when the tow do finally do get up, Mulan cooks what’s left of yesterday’s hunt, while Red watches her like she’s the world. After, eating they would pack up and walk for about half the day before setting up camp. Then, Red would shift (after being under the witches thrall, Red found she could change at will and not only on a full moon, much to her enjoyment) and go hunting while Mulan stayed behind and figure out where they were headed next. Red would then return with a buck or doe in her jaws, Mulan would already have a fire started. After Mulan cooks and they eat, the two would lay on the ground and look at stars. Red would fall asleep while Mulan told her a story about a constellation and Mulan would carry her into the tent, where they both fell asleep, Mulan’s arms wrapped around Red’s waist. Today had started like any other day but the women were in for a big surprise.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on The Wolf and The Warrior:
> 
> After Mulan cooks and they eat, the two would lay on the ground and look at stars. Red would fall asleep while Mulan told her a story about a constellation and Mulan would carry her into the tent, where they both fell asleep, Mulan’s arms wrapped around Red’s waist. Today had started like any other day but the women were in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guy thank you to everyone who commented/favorited/followed/kudos/subscribed.
> 
> Also, f*uck it this is also going to be a Swan Queen story, too. Hope you guys like this chapter!  
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Mulan woke with a, now, familiar weight on her shoulder. She looked down to see a head full of brown curls. Mulan couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. She has been on cloud 9 ever since Red agreed to be her girlfriend. Mulan has never felt this happy. Red was something else that Mulan was overjoyed to have in her grasp. Red’s eyes fluttered open and Mulan was met with her favorite shade of green. 

 

“Hey.” Mulan whispered, not wanting to break the serene quietness. 

 

“Hey.” Red whispered back.

 

The two stayed not moving and stared into each other eyes. Red’s eyes flickered to Mulan’s lips. A few second later the two were kissing. Red rolled them over, so she was straddling Mulan. Mulan licked Red’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Red parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Mulan had her arms wrapped around Red’s waist, while Red hands were placed on cheeks. 

 

“Can we just stay in bed today?” Red asked, her lips hovering just above Mulan’s. Red made her puppy-dog eyes at Mulan.

 

Mulan sighed and gave in, “I guess one day couldn’t hurt.” Red smiled and kissed her again. This kiss was slower and more sensual than their other kisses. Mulan sat up, Red now sitting in her lap. Mulan broke the kiss and placed kisses down Red’s neck. Once she got to Red’s pulse point, Mulan bite down. The werewolf loved it when Mulan bit her. Red released a hiss and her eyes flashed yellow, that was surely going to leave a mark. Red quickly pulled Mulan back into a kiss and pushed her back down.

 

~About a Mile West~

 

“I can’t believe it’s all gone.” Regina said, as she stared into the sky where the portal once was

 

A groan broke Regina away from staring. She turned to see Emma on the ground. “You okay?” She asked the blonde. “Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me.” Emma replied, before standing. The two turned back to the sky.

 

Behind them the citizens of Storybrooke began to get up. Snow, David, Killian, Belle, Robin, and Merida walked up to the two women. “Ladies, any idea what we do now?” Killian asked

 

“Well, first where are we?” Merida asked

 

“The Enchanted Forest” Regina said

 

“Okay, now that we established where we’re at, what are we going to do?” Killian asked once again.

 

“East.” David said, “If we keeping going east towards to the sea, we’ll eventually get to one of our castles.” All of their castles (Regina’s, Snow’s, Aurora’s, and Rumple’s) were all close to the east sea.

“That’s good.” Emma said “Castles mean shelter.”

 

“Before we head off we should see who all went through the portal in time.” Belle said. The others nodded in agreement.

 

They focused their attention to the crowd of people waiting behind them. Among them were Philip, Aurora, their son, Maleficent, Lily, Jefferson and his daughter. There was also Pinocchio, his father, Will, Whale, Arthur, Guinevere, Tiny, Ariel, Eric, Cinderella, Thomas, Tink, Blue, the dwarves, and Granny stood with Neal, Roland, and baby Ellie. Rumple and the Merry Men were in the group to.

 

“Where’s Henry?” Regina asked. The all shrugged, not knowing where the boy was.

 

Both Regina and Emma started to panick. What if he didn’t make it? Their eyes darted around wildly. “There he is.” Emma said as she spotted him. She and Regina started towards him.

 

Henry stood in the outskirts of the field, his back turned to his companions. He stared out into the forest ahead. Henry heard his mothers approaching. “Henry…” Emma said. He didn’t move. “Henry look at us.” Emma said. This time Henry turned to look at them. 

 

“What wrong, Henry?” Regina asked

 

“Nothing” He said in a tone that made clear that there was something wrong

 

“Henry, obviously something is wrong.” Emma said, not believing her son.

 

“Nothing is wrong, okay?” Henry said before walking passed his mothers towards the crowd. Emma and Regina quietly followed.

 

“We’re all ready to start walking.” Robin informed them.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Emma said, before walking towards the forest. The others followed. 

 

~15 Minutes Later~

 

The group has been walking for about 15 minutes when Snow noticed smoke in the sky.

 

“You think someone’s out there?” Emma asked her mother

“Maybe. I think someone should go check.” Snow replied

 

Emma nodded. “Alright, David, Merida, Regina, Robin, Hook, and I will go check.” They came Merida and Robin with their bows and David and Hook with their swords. “Let’s go check.” Regina said

 

The six of them walked for another 5 minutes before the got to the camp. They walked into the little clearing and looked around. 

 

“Well, it’s seems no one is here. We should head back.” David said

 

~Five Minutes Ago, With Mulan and Red~

 

The two laid in the tent, Red’s head on Mulan’s shoulder, her arm draped across Mulan’ waist, and Mulan had her arm wrapped around Red’s shoulder. The two lay there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

 

“Tell me about the other land.” Mulan said to Ruby

 

Ruby sighed. “Where do I start?”

 

“Anywhere you’d like.” Mulan answered

 

“It’s very different.” Ruby started, “ There’s a lot less forest, and more towns. They have huge towns that they call cities. I’ve never been to one but when Emma described Boston… I wanted nothing more to leave Storybrooke and live in the city. They have towers that touch the sky and people from all different cultures and backgrounds.  The streets are filled with car, they’re like carriages but without a horse. In the other land there were communications devices called cell phone and it was a little box that let you talk to people from across the town or from across the country.” 

 

“It sounds amazing.” Mulan said 

 

“It was.” Ruby sighed. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit homesick. She missed her granny, and Snow, and Belle. But as much she misses them, she doesn’t regret leaving. Sure there were a few bump in the roads (*cough**cough* being under the witches’ thrall) but she had met Merida, and most importantly she met Mulan.

 

The two sat in silence. Both lost in thought. 

 

Red was still remembering all the wonderful times she had in Storybrooke when she picked up a familiar scent. Actually, it was a few familiar scents. But that couldn’t be, they were in Storybrooke. But someone was coming to their campsite. 

“Mulan, someone’s coming.” Red said as she jumped up, threw on her cloak, grabbed her bow, and rushed out of the tent. Mulan soon followed, armor on and sword in hand. 

“Which direction?” Mulan asked

“West.”

“How far away?” 

“ No more the 20 feet.” 

The couple stood, muscles tense and ready to strike. Red was torn. Her mind it was impossible but her smell was saying they’re here. 10 feet. She notched an arrow. 5 feet. She drew her bow. 

The intruders walked out into the clearing. Red couldn’t believe her eyes, her mind must be playing some trick on her. But there they stood.

‘Charming? Emma?” Red lowered her bow

“Red!” The two Charmings ran toward her. Emma made it to her first. The blonde wrapped her arms around her first deputy. Red returned the hug. After Emma let go, David picked her by the waist and spun her around. Red was ecstatic. Charming was her brother in everything but blood, as was Snow her sister. 

While Red was greeting the Charmings, Mulan was greeted by Merida and Robin. “Mulan!” Merida yelled and ran towards the warrior. The two friends embraced each other. Mulan let go of Mulan to greet Robin. “Robin.” “Mulan.” The two started laughing. Robin pulled her into a hug. “How have you been?” He asked her “I’ve been great.”

“Sorry to interrupt pleasantries, but shouldn’t we be getting back.” Regina said

“Always a pleasure Regina.” Red smiled 

“Wolf.” “Witch.” Regina smirked back and nodded in respect to younger girl. 

“I see you also brought the pirate.” Mulan said

“Aye, of course they brought me.” Hook said, “Who wouldn’t want to see this face?”

“Where’s Snow?” Red asked

“Back with the Storybrooke citizens.” David answered

“What happened? How did you guys get here?” Red asked

“That’s quite a long story.” Emma said, “Why don’t you guys with us and we’ll explain everything with everyone else?”

Red looked a back to Mulan. The had a silent conversation for a few a minutes before Ruby said, “Yeah.”

  
  



End file.
